This is Home
by dragonsprit
Summary: Fiona and Imogen Coyne are looking to expand their family join them as they raise twins and show them what its like to have a home and a family.
1. Meet the Coynes

**Welcome to the Saviors choice story This is Home dedicated to my fellow Degrassi Saviors Halawen Christlover88 and TomFeltonLover1991.**

 **This will be update every Saturday.**

 **Disclaimer** **I do Not own Degrassi all characters belong to respective owners no copyright infringement intended I only own the plot.**

 **Please pay attention to the authors note I changed a few things**

 **This story is AU**

 **Fiona and Bianca are sisters Declean does not exist**

 **Fiona is married to Imogen she is 40 while Imogen is 39**

 **Bianca is married to Holly J both couples are High School sweethearts Katie and Maya are twins and sixteen but they are seniors they were skipped a grade**

 **Eli graduated and is not dating Clare there is no baby and she will not have cancer**

 **Adam is male from the chest up he had his surgery junior year he broke up with Becky at the end of junior year because the Bakers moved back to Florida he is now dating Darcy who has been back in Canada for a year**

 **Owen is a senior dating** Alli, **Dallas does not exist**

 **Grace is a senior**

 **The MMA organization mentioned is fictional.**

 **Katie and Maya refer to Fiona and Imogen as Mom and Mama Fiona is Mom Imogen is Mama**

 **that should do it if I missed something it should be explained in story.**

 **The first couple chapters take place the summer Fiona and Imogen adopt the girls they are in their early 20s.**

 **Chapter1 Meet the Coynes**

Fiona and Imogen Coyne were one of New York's most powerful couples who truly had New York in their collective hands they had anything and everything they could ever want they ran New York's fashion scene as well as the interior design world, and if that wasn't enough the name Coyne was that of legend in the MMA community all because Fiona's sister Bianca and her wife Holly J were the longest reigning Bantam weight and Feather weight champions in Elite Fighting Championship history that had both gone three years without suffering defeat.

Both couples had been together since high school getting married after graduating from Degrassi.

The foursome had gone to college in New York graduating with varying degrees and starting on their roads to stardom.

Fiona and Imogen had taken jobs in an upstart company which luckily had two divisions one in fashion and the other in interior design while Bianca and Holly J decided to take a different route they both decided to travel the world and focus on MMA that led to them eventually earning enough notoriety to be signed by one of the largest MMA promotions at the time EFC through which they both worked their way up the ladder to become the two biggest names in the promotion Bianca in the Feather weight division while Holly J tore it up in the Bantam weight division.

With the ten pound difference in weight they would never end up fighting each other which was the one vow they made to each other prior to hitting it big.

Fiona and Imogen loved their jobs to no end in fact they had been so dedicated that three years into their time at the company the owner retired and gave Fiona and Imogen the company outright.

So in their early twenties they now were set to take over the worlds of fashion and design they ended up re-branding the company and calling it Coyne industries.

While running their company was a dream come true their were days they would come home to their lavished house and feel like they were missing something.

Fiona and Imogen had briefly spoken about the possibility of expanding their family but had different opinions on the subject Imogen wanted to go through the motherhood experience from scratch while Fiona wanted to go in the direction of adoption.

One night when they had come home from the office they had mutually agreed to settle the matter once and for all since they couldn't take anymore of the arguing which always ended up in one of them sleeping on the couch.

"So Imogen we both agreed that neither of us goes to bed tonight without resolving this baby issue so as soon as we get settled inside its baby time right?"

"Fiona honey I love you but for the last time yes I want this issue wrapped up and us back in the same bed just as bad as you do."

"Good just making sure."

Fiona opened the door to the loft tossed her briefcase down and headed straight for the shower.

"I'll shower upstairs you can take one down here."

"Fine with me."

Both girls had taken showers and met up in the living room Imogen had her customary glass of white wine while Fiona indulged in a cup of her favorite cinnamon iced latte.

"So Imogen we've been fighting about kids for the past few weeks and it seems like we need to solve this now or it could lead us to doing something we regret".

"I know what you mean Fiona and I for one don't want it to come to that I love too much to let us get to that point."

"Okay so what do you suggest we do Immy?"

"Well the way I see it we both want kids but we both know doing it the traditional way would mean putting the breaks on the company for a bit towards the middle of the process so why don't we compromise?"

"Imogen how do you propose we do that?"

"I say instead of going through the whole song and dance of invetro why don't we adopt."

"I guess adoption could work but wont it be a lot of work?"

"It will be but think of it this way its a win win we get to complete our family and we give a loving home to someone who needs it."

"Okay Imogen you convinced we'll adopt but we don't tell Holly J or Bianca about this until we get all the red tape out of the way."

"Done Fiones I love you."

"Aw Immy I love you more." Fiona said sharing a tender kiss with her wife.

"I love you most Fiones."

The couple spent the rest of the night eating dinner and researching the process of adoption they decided they would call Jen who was their old college friend who happen to be the head of a very well known adoption agency.

Luckily for Fiona and Imogen they both had no major projects to deal with the following day so they could put all their efforts into starting the process of adoption.

Imogen had gotten in touch with late last night and she was able to set up an appointment with her for first thing in the morning which both Fiona and Imogen were ecstatic about.

Fiona and Imogen were dressed and out the door in no time flat eager to begin this new journey together it seemed like Fiona was the most eager to meet with Jen.

"Fiones relax your foot I know you're excited but it will be for nothing if you wreck us."

"Sorry IMO I'll ease up on gas I'm just excited."

"Its okay just get us Jen's in one piece".

Fiona eventually got the couple to the upper Manhattan office and parked in the lot.

The couple walked into the lavished building towards the reception desk where they were greeted by a fair skinned gentleman with blonde hair.

"Good morning ladies how may I help you?"

"We have a 9:30 with Jen Scott under Coyne." Fiona said politely.

The man looked down at his log book and checked off their names.

"Yes take the elevators to the eighth floor and go through the double doors Ms Scott will be expecting you."

"Thank you Fiona said as she and Imogen walked into a waiting elevator.

"Fiona are you sure you want to do this you still have time to back out."

"Immy I'm sure stop worrying."

"If you say so Fi."

The couple walked into the office where they were greeted by a 5'6 brunette in a black power suit and matching heels.

"Fiona Imogen come in its been a while."

Thanks Jen it has." Fiona replied as she and Imogen sat down.

"So what can I do for my favorite couple today?"

"Well Jen Imogen and I were looking to expand our family and since we have a lot of hats in the ring at work we thought the best way we could run the company and start a family would be to adopt will you help us?"

"Of course I will Fiona anything for my dearest friends."

"Great since you're pretty much the head of agency can you tell us what we need to do?"

"No problem first thing you need to do is tell me how many kids you're looking to adopt."

"We're thinking we'd be good with two."

"Perfect now that we got that out of the way I should tell you there is the matter of paper work and legal to take care of before we get to my part of the process that could take a while but I could call in some favors and speed things up for you."

That would be great Jen we'll even pay extra if that helps." Fiona said eagerly.

"No need Fiona I too have friends in high places I can have you past he red tape by lunch with a few calls."

"Great Jen thanks so much."

"No problem while I make some calls you guys can fill out your applicant bio form and I'll be back in a bit the floors busy I'll be downstairs running your info see you when I get back."

"Thanks again Jen." Imogen said as Jen left the room leaving Fiona and Imogen with their paperwork.

"So Fiona before we fill anything out I think we should talk about how we work this out if we get approved."

"Immy I've thought of everything if we get approved we can move out of the loft and into the house my uncle left us just outside the city it already has four rooms and a yard so space is no issue the ride into the city will be easy and we have enough money put away to make sure our kids have everything they need."

"Well you've gone ahead and thought of everything haven't you Fiona."

"Not everything Imogen we still need to talk about if we're looking into boys or girls."

"If I had my pick I'd say I'd lean more towards girls but I'd be happy with either."

"Same here I could see us now spoiling two little girls turning them into little princesses."

"Yeah fat chance of that happening with Bianca and HollyJ around."

"You're right but there's no reason they couldn't have the best of both worlds."

"True do you think we'll get approved on our first try I've heard most adoptive parents get rejected the first time through."

"Immy there is no chance of that happening we're rich successful women with big hearts there's no way we wont get approved."

"I hope you're right Fi I really hope you're right."

"Don't worry love now lets get to work on these forms."

Fiona and Imogen spent the next few hours filling out their bios along with other necessary paper work Jen had brought them while trying to expedite the couples clearance which even with her connections proved to be a long process but after four hours of phone calls and wheel greasing Jen was finally able t report back to Imogen and Fiona with good news.

Jen walked back into her office with a smile on her as she noticed the couple was done with their paperwork.

"Well guys took a few hours and a few favors but your back round checks came back clean and your request to be considered for adoptive parents was approved so you're free and clear to move on to the next step with me."

"Thanks Jen you don't know how much this means to us."

"Say no more Imogen the looks on your faces tell me all I need to know."

"Whats the next step Jen?"

"Well Fiona since you've been approved now I get to really earn my pay check by placing your profiles into a pool which clients can chose from and if you're chosen we set up a meeting with you guys and the birth parents."

"So how long til we know anything?"

"Well Imogen that's the question I don't have an answer to it could be a few weeks or a few months depends on how my case load is stacked".

"Well I hope we get an answer sooner rather than later this is already kind of nerve-racking."

"I know it is but in the meantime we can check off a few smaller details such as where you'll be living inspections things like that."

"Well since we're getting a baby we'll most likely be living at our place just outside of town as far as inspections we'll make sure to baby proof the house before hand." Fiona stated trying to stay calm.

"Great now if you happen to get siblings would you be open to taking them both?"

"Of course Jen we would never break up siblings." Fiona stated.

"Well that's good to know everything seems to be in order on your end so I'll call you as soon as I have a potential match and we'll go on from there."

"Thanks Jen you've been a big help."

"Anytime Fiona good luck."

Jen gathered up Fiona and Imogen's folder and walked them to the lobby.

"Well Immy we did it now the rest is out of our hands."

"I know Fiones I'm just happy that we're on the road to completing our family."

"Same here Immy same here."

 **Update Saturday including meeting the family that will help Imogen and Fiona complete their family.**


	2. The Hardest GoodBye

**Sorry for the crazy wait between chapters but I'm back please check out the Degrassi saviors website I posted the update schedule through December.**

 **Those of you looking for A Spark in the Snow that will be posted this weekend I will be altering my posting schedule for a few weeks.**

 **Margret doesn't have MS**

 **This chapter takes place while Margret is seven months pregnant**

 **Chapter2 The Hardest Goodbye**

Margret and Alexander Matlin were your average middle class Canadian couple who worked hard to make ends meet Margret was chef at a high end Japanese restaurant while Alexander was a bank teller while they did okay financially largely due to Margret's above average salary, but over the last few months the Matlins' were a bit tight when it came to money Alex's hours at the bank had been cut and Margret had been phased down over the last few months so money was becoming a bit of an issue and to complicate matters Margret and Alex were expecting twins which in themselves came as an unexpected shock and since they were struggling to figure out how they were going to provide for the their twins this led to an abundance of arguments with family as well as each other.

The arguments with each other weren't so bad I was the arguments with extended family that had taken its toll on the expectant one night after Alex had come home from work he found Margret in the Livingroom stressing over bills.

"Fuck!" Margret exclaimed slamming down a stack of papers as her husband tossed his keys in the key bowl and hung his jacket after which he joined his wife on the couch.

"What's the matter Margret?"

"It's these damn bills between our household expenses and the car I don't know how we're going to be able to make ends meet and provide for the twins it's depressing Alex."

"I know honey I've been thinking providing for twin girls in going to be expensive and with money being the way it is we won't be able to provide for the twins like we want to maybe it's time we make that decision we talked about."

"Alex no we still have time things will get better just wait."

"Margret we can't wait anymore you're seven months pregnant so if we wait anymore this will just get to the point where we end up doing more harm than good both us and the girls I know neither of us wants that."

Margret took one look at her husband and wanted to argue but knew deep down he had a solid argument.

"You're right Alex we have to do what's best for the girls but what do we tell the rest of the family your mother and both our sisters will start world war three once they find out what we're doing."

"Margret to hell with what the rest of the family thinks we're doing what's best for our family and that's all that matters."

"As much as it hurts to admit it you're right since we can't give the girls the life they deserve we should give them to a family that can do it for us." Margret said wiping away a tear.

"I know it's hard honey but it's for the best what do you say we table all the problems for now and head to the kitchen grab something to eat and relax for the night we can deal with this in the morning."

"If you say so Alex let's go."

The Matlins ate some leftover pasta with a couple of grape juice after which they went up to their bedroom and drifted off to as peaceful a slumber as could be had with such a painful journey ahead.

The next day Margret and Alexander began the process of trying to give their unborn daughters a better life.

Since Alex was off today he was helping Margret settle on an adoption agency they spent most of the morning looking through different catalogues and researching the different agencies a process that was quite tedious.

"Alex we must have looked at twenty different agencies none of them seem right there are all either too expensive or too eager hell the majority of places we've enquired about have made it clear that if we do chose them they can't guarantee that when or if the girls are adopted they'd be kept together."

"I know its frustrating honey but we have to keep looking we'll find something."

Another two hours of searching had yielded the same results agencies all over Canada were all too expensive or offered no guarantee that if the twins were adopted they'd be kept together.

"Well that's it we've been through every agency in Canada and none seems right for us we're out of options." Margret stated shutting the agency book in anger.

"Don't stress honey we still have another option."

"What Alex we already established we can't raise the twins on our own and no agency is willing to guarantee that the girls won't be separated we're sunk."

"Not quite dear here in Canada we may be out of options but how would you feel if we placed the girls for adoption in the states?"

"Alex are you insane to place the girls for adoption would be more red tape than what we're putting up with now."

"Not necessarily Margret I have a co-worker at the banker who has some very good connections in the states maybe I could talk to him about our situation and get some help."

"Fine but make the call but make sure he keeps this quiet."

"Of course I'll be right back."

Alex went into the kitchen to make the call.

"Hey Angelo its Alex do have a minute to talk in private?"

"Of course Alex what can I do for you old friend?"

"Listen the wife and I are in kind of a tight spot with this pregnancy and could really use your help."

"Of course what do you need from me?"

"Well with our financial situation the way it is now we can't provide for the children the way we would like to so we've made the decision to place them for adoption but can't find an agency that will guarantee us that if and when the twins are adopted that they will be kept together, so I wondering if you had any connections state side that would be able to help us."

"I may have to make a few calls but I most likely will be able to find you an agency match it'll just take some time."

"Of course I understand do what you have too."

"Fine consider it done just be aware once I find an agency it'll be up to you to follow through with them I'm only going seek and vet nothing more."

"Of course Angelo thank you."

"Think nothing of it friend I'll call you back later in the day with the details."

"Thanks again Angelo I'll talk to you later."

"After ending the call Alexander rejoined his wife who was reading a magazine on the couch.

"How did it go Alex?"

"Angelo said he would make some calls and get back to us when he had something solid for now we wait".

"I was thinking once Angelo finds an agency should we tell the rest of the family or wait?"

We should wait until we've started the process that way the family won't have any legal standing messy but it's what's best for us."

The Matlin's spent the remainder of the day gathering any important documents they may need to have on hand for when they got the call after which they sat in their bedroom thinking about what they were actually doing.

"Alex are you sure we're doing the right thing?"

"Of course we are we always said that if we had kids we would make sure they were well cared for this is the only way we could keep that promise I know it hurts now but we have to stay strong and just think to ourselves that no matter how much this decision hurts now in the end it's about what's best for those sweet little girls." Alex stated rubbing his wife's belly.

Just before closing time at the bank Alex heard the phone in the kitchen ring he got up from the couch and answered the call hoping it was Angelo with good news.

"Hello?"

"Alex its Angelo."

"Yes Angelo any news?"

"Yes it took a hell of a lot of phone calls some cutting of red tape and I even called in a few favors but I found an agency in New York that meets your requirements and is willing to handle your case but you have to be in New York by Friday to meet with the rep."

"I can do that."

"Fine the name of the agency is "Simmons & Devlin they have a spotless record fully checked when they meet with you they will take you through their process."

"Thanks again Angelo I owe you."

"Forget it just make sure those twins end up in a good home and that will be payment enough."

"Of course thanks I'll see you back at work and please for my sake keep this quiet."

"Goes without saying now I have to go the suits are going crazy in the other room later."

Alex hung up the phone and rejoined and rejoined his wife who seemed to be lost in thought.

"Margret."

"What is it Alex?"

"I just got off the phone with Angelo he found us an agency in New York."

"That's great so what's next?"

"Well they want to meet with us Friday to discuss the next step."

"Fine I'll go pack we can take the early bird bus and be in New York mid-morning."

"Great I'll double check our papers and we'll grab dinner before we leave."

Margret wouldn't admit it out loud but part of her wished it didn't have to be like this where she would have to give up her babies but another part of her knew no matter how much it hurt now it would be for the best in the end.

After double checking the paper work and eating a lite meal Alexander booked two bus tickets to New York while Margret packed two overnight bags and waited for Alexander in bed they were going to try and get a few hours of sleep before heading to the bus depot.

After settling the tickets Alexander noticed Margret was tossing and turning in bed as she tried to sleep.

Margret honey what's wrong?" Alex asked trying to settle his wife.

"I can't sleep at all Alex between the twins moving around and thinking about the meeting tomorrow I think sleep will be impossible."

"I know this is hard on you Margret but remember we're doing this for the twins sake and that's all that matters right now."

"I know Alex but that doesn't make this any easier it's going to kill me to have to give my babies up knowing that we will most likely never see them again."

"I understand how you feel but in my research I found out that when we place the girls we can stipulate that we can write letters as a way of keeping in touch with them so it'll be like we still get to be a part of the girls lives."

"I guess that puts me somewhat at ease."

"Good now let's get some sleep before we head out to the bus depot we could sleep until ten then take a cab to the depot."

"I'm all for that I want to sleep a little bit now while the twins are settled."

"Night Margret I'll set the alarm so we don't miss the bus."

Four hours later Alex heard the alarm rolled over and shut the alarm and woke up Margret.

"Margret wake up it's time to get out of here we have to hurry if we want to catch the bus."

"Ah Alex do we have to move I just got sleep."

"Come on Margret we can sleep on the bus I'll even book us a hotel for a couple days so we don't have to rush back."

"Fine but you're carrying the bags."

"Of course dear I'll call the cab go wait outside."

Alex called a cab and within half an hour the Matlin's were on their way to New York preparing to make the decision imaginable.

 **Next update will be up ASAP picking up with the Matlin's in New York meeting with the adoption agency.**


End file.
